A Pureblood's Innocence
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Sara grew up alone, locked away from the rest of her world. She was forced to live her life as she was told. Almost murdered by an ex-fiancé, she is found in a bloody mess and brought to Cross Academy. She will make enemies, love will blossom and lust will cloud the minds of the sane TakumaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 1 - The Princess In the Tower

* * *

_Being a pureblood, nothing is made easy. You are expected to be the picture of perfection, an example for all vampires. You are unable to show how your true feelings to people and any show of feelings are reserved for the privacy of your own home. I see it as a curse._

_You are utterly alone in the world and nobody seems to attempt or even want to understand the suffering of a pureblood vampire._

_Some pureblood vampires sleep for years just to make the long, arduous journey of life seem a little easier and shorter but, of course, it never is. The only other option is…death._

_My parents were full of life but they were murdered by a once loving fiance of mine. _

_Revenge...a terrible thing..._

_But then, they left me to continue on my own and I have no one to turn to._

_Will I ever have someone to turn to?_

* * *

Sara Awayuki felt isolated. A pureblood princess treated like royalty but she was unfulfilled. Her parents restricted her from leaving the house. Not because they didn't love her or that they were punishing her, no, far from it. It was because they feared that the world would taint and defile her.

Sara was a pretty girl with ethereal beauty. She was petite and slim. Her hair was as snowy as freshly laid snow in the winter and it fell in loose, elegant waves and curls. Her eyes were likened to large sapphires and as blue as the deepest oceans. Her skin was like marble and it was as if the finest sculpters had used their finest tools just to make her.

Her household was the only contact she had, although, they only treated her with utmost respect and civility. Her senior attendant, Lady Mayumi, was her confidante/maid. At least she could have a proper conversation with her.

Her parents kept chopping and changing about who they wanted they precious daughter to marry. They were against the senate and all her would-be fiances were all pro senate. The latest fiancé murdered a family of Common vampires and a few humans because he was "hungry" and because "they were there". Apparently, they were on holiday and were not native to Japan.

* * *

Once in a blue moon, her mother and father would visit her. She cherished the times that they did, but it didn't seem like enough. One night, Sara's parents decided to visit.

Mayumi walked to her mistress's room with the news informing Sara of this visit. Mayumi resented her mistress's parents for always leaving her, but she knew Sara had excepted it long ago. She gently knocked on her mistress's door and she heard a soft 'Enter.' She walked inside and noticed that Sara was gazing out at the sunset sky.

"Lady Sara, your parents are returning tonight," Mayumi stated, "They say that they have something that they have to discuss with you."

Sara turned her head and gazed at her maid, "I can predict what they want to talk about," she said with a sigh, "All right, thank you, Mayumi."

Mayumi nodded, "I will prepare a dress for you."

Sara nodded and turned back to the window. She gazed out at the garden. It was certainly a sight to behold. The healthy lawn was illuminated by the light of the setting sun. The many different types of flowers made the vast garden look beautiful. Her eyes fell upon the blue roses. They were her favourite kind of rose and, in her opinon, the most beautiful.

She sighed softly before turning back to her bedroom. Her bedroom was elegently decorated. The walls were painted in cream with blue roses painted around the four walls. Hanging from the celling was a crystal chandelier with real blue roses intertwined. Her bed was a four poster, canopy bed. Her sheets were made of cream silk and the duvet was made out of cream satin with embroided black and blue roses onto it.

Sara saunted over to the bed gracefully and sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. She turned to her box of blood tablets and a glass of fresh water set out for her. Dropping a blood tablet into the glass, she gently sipped the faux blood. As she continued to sip, Mayumi gracefully walked in with an evening gown in her arms. Sara stood up and walked over to the older girl. She took the dress and examined it carefully. It was made out of deep blue silk and it was floor length, sleeveless gown that required evening gloves. Sara nodded in appoval, "Thank you, Mayumi, this is a good choice."

"You're very welcome, Lady Sara."

Sara inclined her head before dismissing Mayumi from the room, "I will call you back when I want you to style my hair."

"Very good, madam," Mayumi said with a small smile. With that Mayumi excused herself from the room. Sara held the dress upto her own body and gazed at her reflection in her full length mirror. The deep blue dress contrasted with her snowy hair. Sara smiled to herself before proceeding to get ready.

* * *

Later that evening, Sara's parents arrived. Lord Takashi and Lady Hanako Awayuki were dressed in evening attire, awaing Sara with their striking beauty. Lady Awayuki was strikingly beautiful. She too had snowy white hair and dewy blue eyes. She wore a floor-length black dress that gracefully hugged the woman's curves. It was made out of black silk and she wore a black rose in her waist length, wavy hair. Lord Awayuki was entirely different in appearence. His hair was shoulder length and raven coloured. His eyes were were a piercing green. He was tall and well built.

Sara's mother and father seemed to be the image of perfection: the perfect pureblood couple.

They greeted her warmly and with many many things to talk about. When they were having dinner when they were discussing the impossible notion of Sara's marriage. Lord Awayuki sat at the top of the table with his wife at his right and his daughter sat to his left.

"We hope you understand why we cannot let you marry a man like that." Hanako said.

"I understand," Sara said, with little to no emotion in her voice. She flicked her snowy hair away from her shoulder. She kept her sapphire eyes cast downwards. She discretely played with the soup which she had been served.

"Our line must be kept pure, but your spouse must be for pro peace and monarchy, not pro senate. On the other hand we cannot just hand you over to anyone who claims they share our values like the Tanigawas. They lied. Their son was the cause of the murders," Takashi informed. Sara raised and turned her gaze to meet her father's.

"They always lie, father, all they want is our money." Sara said quietly, "It's always the same story. Anyway, how many died?"

"Well, about five humans, that included children," Sara's eyes widened in shock at the mention of children, but her father carried on, "A couple of Level C vampires, a few Level D vampires and an aristocrat...all on the same evening."

"That's terrible...such lives lost...I cannot bare to even think about it," Sara said sadly. "Will you have to leave again to see to this after you're done with me," Sarcasm laced the girl's voice like the lace on her dress.

"Darling, we know it is stressful and the fact that...you hardly ever see us must be upsetting enough. Am I right?"

Sara looked up at her parents and nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should tell her now," Takashi whispered to his wife. She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid we have been called away on business again. We just received the letter before we went in for dinner."

"We're dreadfully sorry, darling, we couldn't foresee this," Lady Awayuki explained. Sara struggled to hold back tears.

"When do you have to go," she asked calmly. Hanako and Takashi looked at each other and Lady Awayuki chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Just after dinner."

Sara nodded quickly. "Just go where you need to go. It's none of my concern what you do. You do it for the good of our species, our kind. No need to apologise," Sara said diplomatically. Her parents smiled at their daughter warmly.

"We're glad you understand, my dear," Takashi said said. Sara smiled back, albeit sadly.

True to their word, Lord and Lady Awayuki were leaving. They hated leaving her, but it was their duty to act in the best interests of Vampire society.

"Have a safe trip," Sara waved as their carriage drove away. Little did Sara or her parents know, a danger was lurking somewhere in the shadows, just waiting to show itself.

When Sara re-entered the Awayuki mansion, she went to her room. All of her attendants were making themselves busy. Lady Mayumi walked in and over to her mistress, who was sitting by the fire in her rocking chair. "Lady Sara, are you all right?"

Sara looked up at Mayumi and nodded, almost robotically, "Would you like me to open the French windows, Lady Sara?"

"Whatever you think is best, Mayumi," Sara said boredly. Mayumi nodded but just as she was about to open them, the French windows were suddenly blown to pieces, splintering everywhere. Mayumi had been blown back and lost consciousness. All of the lights had blown out, only the moon as a viable light source.

Sara stood up and swallowed. She hugged her small body whilst walking, hoping to protect herself from anymore danger. When she walked over to inspect the mess, it completely took her off guard. She felt hand gripped neck before she could react.

"You little bitch," the owner of the hand said, "You broke off your engagement to me!"

Sara struggled to escape from the man's grip. She recognized the voice to be her most recent ex-fiancé, Tamaki Tanigawa. She successfully pulled herself out of his grip but only for a moment when he grabbed her wrists again.

"Tamaki, I didn't break it, may parents did! Let me go!" she kicked him in the stomach, but that didn't deter him. He pulled the girl forward and his grip moved fromher neck to her shoulders. Sara continued to kick and scream, not wanting to succumb to his attack. Tamaki wrapped an arm around her waist in a mockery of a lover's embrace.

"I am going to enjoy this, my dear." with that, his fangs ripped into her neck. Sara screamed in pain. She kicked and screamed, trying to draw some attention to herself. However, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, with nobody to save her, things were looking pretty bleak for her. Finally, with out any real warning, he dropped her.

"That should teach you, you little bitch." he cleared her hair away from her face, leering over her. With a wicked smile, he turned away, disappearing into the night. However, before passing out completely, she saw another person bending over her. She had no strength to try to get up as her eye lids were closing. She only hoped that this person would be a friend rather than a foe. Only time would tell.

* * *

When Sara woke up again, she didn't know where she was. She kept her eyes closed as she tried work out what had happened. She was about to panic as she felt that she was resting in someone's comfortable arms. She sat up and squinted, the light hurting her eyes. She had been resting on someone's lap and she turned her head to him. It was a dark young man and he was another pureblood.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the small girl panicked. She saw another young man sitting there. She squinted her sapphire eyes at him. She then realised that the young man was Kaname Kuran, one of her many ex-finaces, "Kaname..."

"Calm yourself, Princess, you're safe. You're fiance won't hurt you now," the young man said. Sara was still weary of the two young men and she scooted away from them, "You know me very well, but this is Takuma Ichijo. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Sara frowned. "I don't know...Might it ever occurred to you that...I might have been scared? He had me by the throat..." Sara said quietly. "Er...may I ask where we're going?"

"We're going to Cross Academy, a school for both vampires and humans. There is nothing to fear." Kaname said. But, Sara suddenly passed out as Kaname was about to tell her something.

"She must have been through a lot." Takuma said. Kaname nodded.

"I wonder how she'll react when we tell her the gravest news of all." Kaname said gravely while stroking her pale cheek lightly. Takuma gazed at Sara for a while, feeling sorry for her. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she had her head on Kaname's knee.

* * *

When they arrived at Cross Academy, they took Sara to the headmaster's office. It was a full two hours before she woke up. When she did, she turned her head to see a girl about her age kneeling beside her. Sara sat up.

"She's awake," The girl said. Sara gave her a cold look but turn her head to see a man who looked like a badly dressed transvestite in a shawl and a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross and the headmaster, Kaien Cross. I hear that you are a pureblood vampire. You're so pretty," Yuuki smiled. Sara nodded and swung her legs down so that she could sit up.

Sara looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a room full of humans or rather... a school full of humans. This made her extremely uncomfortable. She stared at the girl in front of her. She was far too cheery but appeared friendly all the same.

She saw books on a bookshelf, wanting to be read...mostly by her. She loved to read. She stood up slowly, without a word, receiving questioning looks from father and daughter. Sara put a finger to a book and ran it along the rest of them across the shelf. "Have you read any of these?" Sara asked. Cross cleared his throat and shook his head. "May I read some," Sara asked in a small voice.

"Yes, please do." Cross said. Sara smiled slightly in gratitude and turned back to the bookshelf. Sara found that she was spoilt for choice but she eventually chose a couple of books that sparked her interest. Yuuki glanced over at her father with wide eyes. Kaien chuckled to himself, "Do you like reading, Sara?"

Sara turned to him and nodded, "Yes! It's all I could do back at the Awayuki manor."

She found that she had turned around too quickly as she early passed out, but Yuuki rushed over to her and guided her back to the chaise. Yuuki was surprised that Sara went from being unconscious to looking at books on a bookshelf and then beginning to lose consciousness again. When Sara tried to stand up again, she felt something cold against her temple. She almost dropped her books in fright. She make it out to be a gun and she could feel a strong grip on her arm, holding her in place.

"Eh...?" Sara managed to look at the person holding the gun to her head. He had silvery tresses, a little like her but her's was like pure snow. He had angry lavender eyes, which were staring her down and intimidating her. "Please let me go...I mean you no harm...please put it down." Sara begged. She tried to tug her arm free of his iron grip.

"Zero, please...she's just been through an ordeal. This isn't helping and she's just choosing books."

Yuuki kicked him in the shin and punched him in the arm. "Zero, let go of her!" she shouted. Zero let go of Sara roughly. Sara hugged herself and tried to make herself small. Cross got up, removed the books from her grip and put them on the table. He sat her down on the couch.

"Please don't mind him. He's been through some ordeals himself."

"That's not a reason to put a gun to my head." Sara muttered.

"Zero, you big jerk!" Yuuki shouted.

"You should calm down, Zero. She means you no harm." Cross said. He turned back to the frightened pureblood girl, "Kaname Kuran, the young man you were riding with in the car, has requested that you become a student of this academy."

"But I have to go home! If my parents return and I'm not there, they'll be worried!" Sara protested. Cross shook his head.

"We cannot let you go back there. I would be failing in my duty to protect you, so no, you cannot go back."

Sara sighed in defeat. Suddenly, she felt blood lust took hold of her body. Her eyes were glowing and her breathing was ragged. Sara, rather unexpectedly, reached for Zero. Being a pureblood, she was actually stronger than him. She threw him to the ground and straddled his waist. She pinned his arms down and the two vampires stared at each other. Zero glared at her hard. He tried to struggle, but she was stronger than she looked. Sara leaned down and licked his neck, preparing to bite him

Zero struggled to get the girl off him. He notice that she must have lost blood because there were patches off blood all over her delicate silk dress.

However, Sara regained her senses before she could sink her fangs in to his neck. She pulled back and gave him a panicked look. "I'm so sorry!" she jumped off him and ran towards the door, her eyes still glowing from her blood lust. Yuuki made a dash for her, hoping to catch a girl who was running at vampire speed.

"Miss Awayuki! Please come back!" Yuuki shouted. However, Sara was out earshot and was running blindly. She ran into the school stable and hid in the corner, causing somewhat of a disturbance. The fiercest of the horses, Lilly, was the horse whose compartment Sara was in. The horse turned it's head and gave her a glare as only a horse could. Sara, realizing that this wasn't a safe place to hide, stood up, keeping her back to the wall.

"Oi. You shouldn't be in there. It's not safe," Sara's head snapped up to see Zero glaring at her. Sara was beginning to wonder which was the better option: an angry young man with his shiny gun or an horse with a killer glare. She edged towards Zero, not keeping her eyes off the horse and Zero pulled her out once she was close enough.

"For someone who wanted to kill me, that was...heroic," Sara commented. Zero just glared at her. "Are you a vampire, Zero Kiryuu? I know my "almost" bite would have made you vampire, but, you already are..." before she could say anything else, Yuuki appeared.

"Miss Awayuki..are you all right," Yuuki took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. "It's to wipe your face," Yuuki said, "You've got dried blood all around your face," to clarify, she made a circular motion around her own mouth. Sara nodded silently and wiped the blood away. "Let's get you back to school and get you into a uniform." Yuuki gently guided and coaxed the frightened young vampire back to the school building.

* * *

Once Sara was given her uniform, she was taken to the Moon Dorm: the home of the Night Class. Sara felt apprehensive about going in. Yuuki guided her in, telling her not to worry. Zero walk in behind them, making sure Sara didn't run away. Sara had remained silent for most of the time, only saying please and thank you when necessary. Kaname sensed her presence and walked out to meet them.

"Ah, I was wondering about you," Kaname said. Sara felt intimidated by his presence. She was taken into his room. Sara stood before his desk, "Princess Sara, you are now a student of the Cross Academy Night Class. I want you to know that you are welcome here and that you will be protected at all times," He gestured to door and two young men walked through the door. "This is Takuma Ichijo, whom you met in the car, and that is Hanabusa Aidou. They will be your body guards for the rest of your time here. I'm sure they will pander to your every need," Kaname said. Sara turned her head to see them and then turned back to Kaname.

"I'm sure they will," Sara whispered.

"Now, there is a of rule that you must adhere to: you cannot drink humans and you must stay away from them at all times. Is that clear?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Crystal."

"I also have news on a delicate matter."

"Just spit it out, Dorm President Kuran; I am in no mood to stand about," Sara said coldly. Kaname appeared to be unaffected an carried on.

"I will ask that Yuuki and Zero to leave the room and stand guard. Ichijo and Aidou you go too."

Every one who was told to leave, went and Kaname turned back to Sara, who was patiently waiting for Kaname to continue. "Now, when you were attacked, you're parents, Lord and Lady Awayuki, were travelling out of your estate, am I correct?"

Sara nodded and looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, but I don't see what this has that got to do with anything," she asked, with only a hint of exasperation. Kaname sighed.

"Your parents...while in their carriage...were ambushed...by the people who tried to kill you. Unfortunately, they didn't survive," Kaname said gravely. Sara looked up at him, her eyes wide. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh..." she said with little emotion in her voice. "It will have been...my...ex-fiancé. Hours before the attack...my engagement was broken off. Let's just say...it was broken off for details I would rather not discuss," Sara said again, with hardly any emotion.

"Forgive me, Sara, but it would be better if you did," Kaname said. Sara looked back up at him. She nodded gravely.

"My fiancé is a murderer. He has murdered a human family and lots of other lesser vampires."

"Can you specify," Kaname asked.

"A couple of Level Bs, a few Level Cs, lots of Level Ds and now, two purebloods: my parents."

Sara sniffed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kaname sighed and walked over to the weeping girl. He wrapped his arms around his former fiancee. She sniffed and buried her head into his silk shirt. Kaname rubbed her back and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sara, I don't know what to say," Sara pulled back a little. Kaname noticed that Sara had suddenly a deathly pale as the colour drained from her cheeks and she went down like a ton of bricks. Kaname caught her limp body before she touched the ground. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Take her to her room, Ichijo. Guard her with your life and see to her every need." Kaname said with an emotion that Takuma couldn't read. Takuma nodded and lifted Sara's limp body up into the bridal position and took her from the room. Yuuki, Zero and Aidou looked up and their eyes widened.

"What happened," Yuuki asked. Takuma sighed.

"She fainted."

"Yes, we can see that, but why," Aidou asked. Takuma didn't answer for a moment.

"Stress...it must be the stress of everything that has gone on," Takuma clarified.

Yuuki gave her a sympathetic look but Zero just continued to glare.

"Come on, Aidou, let's go. Yuuki, Kiryuu, you should both leave. It's not safe. We'll see you soon," Takuma smiled and he turned around with Aidou in tow. Yuuki and Zero made their way out, eager to leave.

* * *

As Takuma and Aidou walked towards the room that had been prepared for Sara, Takuma turned his gazed the unconsious princess, "I thought that she looked a little pale," Takuma mused. She appeared so fragile and helpless.

Once Takuma and Aidou had made it to Sara's beautifully prepared suite, they went to the bedroom part and laid her on the bed.

"She looks so innocent, doesn't she?" Takuma said, clearing a pure white strand from her face.

Aidou nodded. "Yes, she's been through so much. We can only hope everything calms down."

"Come on," Takuma said, "Let's go."

Aidou looked affronted. "No, we have to guard her! One of us stays here and one of us at her door. Is that okay?" he whispered.

Takuma nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in her living room and you can stand outside. Go on." Takuma gave him a nudge and Aidou gave him a glare, before walking out to his post. Takuma smiled and walked to his post, knowing that Sara would be safe.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - Meeting her Classmates

* * *

When Sara woke up again, she didn't know where she was. She thought that all past events had been some kind of dream or a more apt word would be a nightmare. But, she remembered that she was at Cross Academy and that she had been rescued from her mansion and her ex-fiancé. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She got lost in her own little world and she didn't notice Takuma walk in with a glass of fake blood.

"Lady Sara...would you like something to drink," Takuma asked quietly. Sara's head snapped around to see him there. She stared at him for a while, not saying anything. "Here..." he said handing her the glass, which she did not take at first, "It's just blood tablets dissolved in water. Take it. It's not poison," Takuma urged. Sara still looked apprehensive and she had the look of a frightened rabbit on her face.

"You drink some of it first...Just so I'm sure," Sara said tactically. Takuma nodded and sipped it gently. He then went to hand it back to Sara, who timidly reached for it. She sniffed it and then had a little sip. She scrunched her nose up in distaste. "It's disgusting." she said, putting it on the bed side table.

"I know. But it will help," Takuma urged. Sara gave him a look of distrust. Takuma sighed. It's what he should have expected. Sara had been through an ordeal and now orphaned. To Takuma's horror, Hanabusa then walked in, complaining that his feet and legs hurt and wanting to swap posts. He, of course, didn't realise that Sara was awake.

"Ichijo, I want to swap posts and be with Lady Awayuki," Takuma sighed irritably and jerked his head in Sara's direction. Hanabusa's eyes widened and his cheeks became very red.

"Er...forgive me, Lady Awayuki, I didn't know you were awake," Hanabusa blushed, ashamed of what he said. Sara didn't say anything. "Are you feeling all right, Lady Sara," He asked. Sara shrugged slightly and didn't answer. Hanabusa looked up at Takuma and beckoned him out of the room. Takuma followed him out.

"What," Takuma asked. Hanabusa looked around to see if she was listening.

"Is she okay," Hanabusa asked. Takuma looked back at her and sighed. He turned back to Hanabusa.

"I think so, but it's going to take some time for her to adjust. She's been through a lot. I heard from Kaname that she'd been at the Awayuki estate since she was born, not allowed to go out. She was a prisoner in her own home, accompanied by guards and personal attendants," Takuma sighed.

"Then she's going to have a hard time adjusting to all of this," Hanabusa said. Takuma nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Kaname and he looked worried.

"How is she?" Kaname asked. Takuma and Hanabusa looked at each other before answering.

"Er...well, she has just woken up and she's hardly vocal. I offered her some faux blood but she thought that I was trying to poison her. She even know what they are. It's going to take a long time for Lady Sara to adjust." Takuma said. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard that she was practically raised on them. It's blood she's never had before," Kaname said in a matter of fact tone. Takuma and Hanabusa gave Kaname a look of surprise.

"Really," Hanabusa asked. Kaname nodded and gave Hanabusa a knowing smirk. Hanabusa blushed, knowing that he himself had a hard time around blood.

"It's strange that her parents would not introduce her to the real thing," Kaname mused. Takuma looked down at the letter in his hand, "But then again, I suppose they wanted to keep her as pure as possible."

"What's the letter about, Kaname," Takuma asked. Kaname looked down.

"It's for Sara. I haven't read it though," Kaname said as he walked past them and into Sara's bedroom.

"Kaname..." Sara muttered. She had her knees up to her chest and she gave him a timid look. Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat on the bed. He could tell that she was struggling to hide her tears. Kaname moved closer to Sara and drew her onto his lap. Sara couldn't restrain her tears anymore.

"Don't cry, Sara," Kaname said, stroking her back. Sara rubbed her eyes and Kaname reached into his trouser pocket. He handed Sara a letter. Sara's eyes widened, frowned and she was reluctant to take it. "Go on, it won't bite," Kaname urged, "It came with your suitcases which are down stairs. They were delivered this morning," Kaname said softly. Sara reached for the letter and took it from him. She delicately broke the seal and opened the letter. "Who is it from," Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's my parents' will. It says that I own everything." Sara explained. She then felt another letter inside the envelope. It was a tightly folded piece of paper and Sara's nimble fingers set to work unfolding it. Once unfolded, Sara started reading the letter.

"Who is it from?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's from one of my personal attendants, Lady Mayumi. She's found out that I'm at Cross Academy and wants to attend the school to be near me. She's my confidante and maid," Sara informed. Kaname nodded.

"Everything will be done to make you comfortable her and if that means allowing one of your lady's maids to attend the school, then so be it," Kaname said. Sara nodded.

"Thank you, my lord," Sara said. She smiled slightly, but she let it drop after a second.

"In addition, you can start school whenever you're ready. You don't have to rush yourself," Kaname said. Sara smiled a watery smile.

"Thank you. I'll start tomorrow night," Sara said.

"Are you sure," Kaname asked. Sara nodded. "Well, would you like to be introduced tonight as a second pureblood," Kaname asked cautiously.

Sara looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. "Okay..." she muttered. "It would be good for me to meet other people," Sara said. Kaname nodded, "But I don't have anything to wear."

Kaname chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Sara, your suitcases are down stairs and Ichijo will go and retrieve them," Kaname glanced at Takuma as a signal to go and get them. Takuma nodded and quickly walked from the room. Kaname ruffled her hair before standing up.

"I'll see you later then..." Sara whispered. Kaname nodded.

"Good, then come down at seven o'clock tonight," he walked out of Sara's suite and left her to rest. Hanabusa turned back to Sara. He noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Lady Sara, here..." he said, offering his handkerchief. Sara looked up at him and but didn't reach out to take it.

"I'll only take it if you stop calling me 'Lady Awayuki'. I just want to be called 'Sara'," Sara said quietly. Hanabusa suddenly looked very nervous, "What's the matter?"

Hanabusa gulped, "You're a pureblood, Lady Awayuki," he mumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Aidou," Sara said resentfully, "Please just call me 'Sara'."

Aidou sighed in defeat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her, "All right, you win, Lady Sara," Hanabusa said. Sara still wasn't satisfied.

"I also meant that you should drop the 'Lady'," Sara said distantly. Hanabusa looked affronted.

"B-but, Sara-sama, you're a pureblood vampire! I cannot drop honorifics," Hanabusa spluttered. Sara sighed sadly.

"The thing is, Aidou, I've been treated like a china doll all my life. I find it refreshing that someone calls me by my first name and without an honorific," Sara explained, "Please, I want to fit in here...please call me 'Sara'."

Hanabusa still looked uneasy. Sara sighed irritably.

"Fine, in private, you call me 'Sara', but in public, you call me 'Lady Sara'. Is that a deal," Sara said, hoping this would be an acceptable proposition.

Hanabusa sighed and nodded, "All right, Sara..." he said. Sara smiled a small smile.

"Good boy," Sara said, patting him on the arm, giving him a cute smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The blue eyed boy smiled a little and shook his head. Then, Takuma came walking into the room with Sara's suitcases, "Thank you, Ichijo," Sara thanked. Takuma smiled at her.

"It's no problem," Takuma replied. She could tell that he was totally out of breath.

"Well, I had better get ready for tonight," Sara said softly, "Ichijo, you can stay with me." Hanabusa looked a little hurt, "Don't worry, Aidou, I still like you. I just want you to guard the door for me. Do you think that you can do that?"

Hanabusa beamed and nodded, "Yes, Sara," with that, he ran from the room and closed the door behind him. Takuma gave her a puzzled look.

"Is there a reason why he isn't addressing you with proper honorifics?"

Sara nodded, "Yes, because I want to make friends here. I feel that the honorific 'Lady' is a barrier to me making friends with anyone. It feels too distant," She said, "The same rule goes for you, Ichijo, please call me 'Sara' in private and call me 'Lady Sara' in public."

Takuma's eyes widened but didn't complain, "All right, Sara," Takuma said in acceptance. Sara smiled as she walked over to her suit cases. She knelt down and unzipped it. Pulling out a towel, some toiletries, clean underwear and a dress, Sara gave Takuma a dazzling smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Takuma noticed her childlike tendencies and innocent ways when she had been searching through her things. It seemed that she was child forced to grow up too quickly. Her innocent nature was a rare thing with in their society and he knew that it would have to be protected.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Sara stepped out of her bedroom wearing a black silk dress. It was the in the style of the 1950s but had a Gothic feel to it with pleated bell sleeves. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with a black,frilly, Lolita style hairband with some wispy bits of hair around her exquisite face and straight cut fringe, making her look every inch the pureblood princess. On her feet she wore elegant high heals, which had little silver roses stitched onto them and around her neck was a shiny silver locket hanging from a long chain. Both Takuma and Hanabusa were speechless. She had gone from being a timid little girl to being a confident young woman in the space an hour.

"Wow, Sara, you look amazing," Hanabusa said, wide eyed.

"Thank you, Aidou," Sara said with a small smile. Takuma smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, you look quite lovely," Takuma commented. Sara nodded, "Shall we get going?"

Sara nodded and looped her arm through Takuma's. They walked from her room and the scene that greeted her next startled her. Everyone was gathered in the parlour. They all speculated about their princess, wondering what she was going to be like. When Sara saw everyone, she felt very intimidated and scared, but she hid her fear with a cold countenance. She swallowed and walked down the stairs, silencing everyone. Kaname stepped forward and reached for her hand, and pulled her forward.

"This, Night Class, is Princess Sara Awayuki. She has recently become the head of her family since the death of her parents. You will treat her with the utmost respect," Kaname announced. He turned to Sara. "You are an honoured guest and student here at the academy."

Everyone stared at Sara. Sara felt like she was going to faint from the pressure of people staring at her. She made her way down the steps and the maid handed her a glass of white, sparkling wine. Sara accepted and walked further out from the steps. Takuma and Hanabusa kept close to her, making her feel at ease. However, that could be more than what could be said for the other vampires in the room. The arrival of a second pureblood, and a pureblood princess at that, was quite unnerving. Her blood rivaled Kaname's blood, making her equally as powerful as their dorm president.

Sara felt equally as uncomfortable. She could feel the Night Class's eyes burning into her as the watched the her every move. She could also hear mutterings as well regarding the incident.

"I bet she planned the whole thing," one person said.

"No way, really? She doesn't look the type..."

"She was the one who was saved and didn't do a thing to save her parents..."

Sara frowned. They thought she was in league with her ex-fiance Tamaki Tanigawa. She growled softly before turning on her heal, her blood boiling. She wanted to get out before she lost control and did something she might have regretted.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," Sara said quietly. Takuma and Hanabusa stood beside Sara, daring anyone to harm her. They'd too heard what people were saying.

"May I go back now?" Sara whispered to Kaname. He looked a little surprised but nodded. "Tell them that I give them my deepest apologies," she growled.

Kaname turned to the Night Class. "Everyone, Princess Sara is currently tired and stressed by the events of the past few days. It would be advisable not to say or assume such things as she wasn't in control of the situation. Please excuse her while she retires and she will start her lessons tomorrow evening. Please get ready for your own." Kaname said.

Kaname followed Sara to her bedroom and walked inside. "You have certainly stunned them. They'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." Kaname said nonchalantly. Sara nodded and sat down. She scoffed.

"I just want a happy school life, where I can have friends. I don't want them as my subjects, Kaname." Sara said, "I want a little emotional warmth...but some how...I am going to have to prove to them that I am not weak and that I didn't my parents' murder."

"Sara, you're not answerable to them and you have nothing to prove. They are you underlings."

"I just wish that was the case," Sara whispered, "I just want friends that like me for me, who don't judge or expect a lot from me..."

"Be that as it may, Sara, you give them an inch and they take a mile." Kaname said. Sara glared at him but sat back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kaname, let me have friends. I've never had more than one friend at any one time. Friends are the one thing I need right now."

Kaname knew that Sara was right. She did need friends.

"Fine, but you must be careful about what you do and say. You must maintain a level of grace for your rank. Is that clear?" Sara nodded.

"Yes, Kaname." Sara said blankly. Kaname left the room and left Sara in Takuma and Hanabusa's care.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 3 - Of Bites and Plots

* * *

Sara didn't know what to do. She kept changing her mind as to what she wanted. To go to school or not to go to school...that was the question. She had her uniform on, ready to go, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to face going to school. She was not good around crowds of people because she had been in almost total isolation with only servants for company.

She also felt like a child and felt too innocent to be taking on the leadership of her clan. Most of her cousins were aristocrats, not too hard to handle but could easily taint and manipulate her if she let them.

She decided to take the plunge and try to socialise with her peers. She had to try sooner than later, so it was better to get it out of the way. She stood up from her bed, straightened out her uniform and slipped past her two body guards, giving them the slip. She walked down the corridor and saw Ruka Souen, Akastuki Kain, Rima Toya and Senri Shiki sitting in the parlour. Sara crept down stairs and cleared her throat. They all turned heads in her direction and stood up quickly as a sign of respect. Sara shook her head.

"Please, be seated. I just wanted to come down and...talk." Sara tried to put them at ease. They nervously sat back down but they didn't take their eyes of the pureblood princess. "May I join you?" she asked. They looked at each other and nodded, giving her the go ahead. She sat down next to Ruka. "I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel nervous around me. I just want us all to be friends." She smiled and made eye contact with each of them. She could sense them all relaxing and Ruka turned to her.

"So...Lady Sara..."

Sara interrupted her by shaking her head. "Not 'Lady Sara', please, I want to be friends with you. Just call me 'Sara'." Sara smiled. They all looked at her with surprise.

"But, you're a rare pureblood princess! We have to treat you with the utmost respect!" Ruka exclaimed. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Yes, but I would prefer it if you wouldn't be overly polite when speaking to me." Sara said. Her new friends hesitated but nodded and they carried on their conversation where they left off. Sara occasionally contributed to the conversation but most of the time, she stayed quiet and listened to everything they said, quietly enjoying the warmth of her new friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanabusa and Takuma had discovered that their ward had slipped away.

"Where did she go?" Hanabusa asked exasperatedly. Takuma looked around Sara's suite but found nothing.

"Kaname will kill us if we cannot find her." Takuma said in a matter of fact tone.

"How can you be so calm? Lady Sara is supposed to be protected and guarded at all times!" Aidou said frantically. Takuma nodded.

"True, but she can't have gotten far. I think she's still within the building." Takuma said. "Come on, let's search the building." Takuma's calm behavior was starting to irritate and anger Hanabusa.

"You're too calm for your own good." Hanabusa grumbled. They walked around a while, asking around about her whereabouts. When they saw her downstairs in the parlour, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "There, nothing to worry about." Hanabusa said calmly. Takuma turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"And you call me too calm." Takuma said, shaking his head. Takuma turned around and walked downstairs. Sara was so engrossed in the conversation her friends had included her in. Takuma tapped her on the shoulder and Sara screamed in fright, causing everyone to look up at her.

"Ichijo, you gave me a fright," Sara said, clutching her chest. "I don't need anymore surprises."

"Really? Well you gave us a shock by running off," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Aidou nearly had a heart attack."

"What? So I have to completely cut myself off from everyone as well?" Sara burst out.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Takuma said calmly, "We just wish that you would tell us where you're going when you wish to leave your room."

Hanabusa joined them. "Lady Sara, please return to your room," Hanabusa said. Sara glared at him.

"Why should I? I've been socially isolated for all my life! Allow me this opportunity," Sara shouted. Her voice echoed, leaving everyone speechless. "Just leave me alone." Sara sobbed. She ran towards the staircase but Hanabusa caught her by the waist. However Sara didn't resist, she just sobbed into his chest, her legs giving way, collapsing against him. Takuma took the broken girl from him and into his arms.

"She's experienced too much trauma for any stress to happen," Takuma said. Ruka walked up to the unconscious girl and gazed at her childlike face.

"I feel sorry for her," Ruka whispered. "She's incredibly strong, yet incredibly...innocent and...childlike; she hasn't any real knowledge of the world she lives in."

Everyone agreed, "Take good care of her, Takuma, Hanabusa...and I'm sure all of us will help support her too," Ruka said.

"Ichijo, let's get her back. She's not ready for this," Hanabusa said, referring the fact that the emotional outburst had caused her to lose consciousness.

"Yes, I know," Takuma said. He turned on his heal and walked back to Sara's room.

Takuma laid her down on the bed. He felt sorry for her, he really did. Takuma didn't want her to feel trapped, she'd already had enough of that when she was back on the Awayuki estate. Would Kaname have anything planned for her? He knew that Kaname always had some kind of hidden agenda. In addition to that her fiancé was still at large. Would he find out where Sara was and come to make trouble for her? He hoped not.

"Let's just hope that you can cope with what's to come."

"How is she," Hanabusa's voice came floating from Sara's living room. He walked into her bedroom.

"She's still unconscious," Takuma observed. "We'll see how she is is the morning." Takuma sat in the armchair beside Sara's bed. "Why don't you go to class? I relieve you of your duties tonight."

Hanabusa looked affronted. "What?"

"You heard me." Takuma smirked.

"Fine, but I'll take the next shift," Hanabusa said, before departing for class.

* * *

When Sara woke up again, she was confused. She turned her head and saw Hanabusa sitting in the armchair beside her bed. She noticed that it was morning as a tiny stream of light shone through the curtains. She sighed and squeezed Hanabusa's hand to wake him up.

Hanabusa groaned painfully as he raised his lolling head. He squinted and rubbed his bright blue eyes. He jolted to attention when he saw her staring at him. "Sara," he exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Sara looked at him dryly and said, "Yes, well done, Aidou." Sarcasm laced her sweet voice.

Hanabusa stood up. "You must be hungry. Are you," He asked. Sara looked doubtful but nodded.

"I am a little hungry...I suppose," Sara muttered. Hanabusa nodded.

"What would you like to eat," he asked helpfully. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Anything...as long as it's not too big," Sara said quietly. Hanabusa nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Lady Sara."

"I've asked you to please refrain from calling me 'Lady Sara', please. It feels too distant and cold," Sara whispered. Hanabusa looked shocked.

"But...but..." he stammered, "You're a pureblood vampire and I don't feel comfortable addressing you less than you deserve!"

"Yes, so? Your point? I just...want to feel like everyone else...just...please do it...for me," Sara pleaded. Hanabusa was about to protest, but he earned a glare from Sara, "We've been through this! Please just call me Sara in private!"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "Well, I'm going to get you that food." He walked away, leaving Sara alone.

* * *

Sara stood up and walked into her bathroom. She decided to have a shower and freshen up. She undressed and stepped into the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She washed her hair with the strawberry shampoo, which had been given to her by Ruka. She then stepped out and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her small form.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Hanabusa was standing there with a tray. When his eyes fell on her and blushed beat red and so did Sara. They stood there, motionless, not daring to move. "Eh...Sara..." Hanabusa managed. Sara felt herself getting cold due to the fact that she was still wet from the shower and her hair was dripping.

"Aidou...just put the tray down...and get yourself out. It'll be easier for the both of us," However to Sara's dismay, Takuma burst in too.

"Aidou, how many times do I have to-" Takuma was interrupted by the sight of Hanabusa's reddened cheeks. Takuma turned his head and he saw Sara in just her towel, blushing madly. Takuma ran out of the room, deeply embarrassed. Aidou quickly put down the tray he was holding and ran from the room too. Sara breathed a sigh of relief and continued to dry herself off.

* * *

Later on, Sara had put her uniform on and went downstairs to join everyone. Everyone was quite shocked that Sara had decided to join them. "Please do not worry, everyone, I wish to join everyone tonight. It is time that I start socialising. I hope that I reach everyone's expectations." she announced. Sara turned to see Kaname standing behind her with his arms folded.

"Sara, are you sure that you want to go to school? Don't you think it's a little soon?" Kaname asked. Sara thought and pondered for a moment.

"No, I think that I might attend school, Kaname, it will take my mind off things." Sara said flatly. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"We shall see," Kaname walked forward and opened the door. Sara followed suit with Takuma and Hanabusa following close behind. They were both worried that Sara wouldn't cope with the fangirls' screaming. Unsurprisingly, at least to Takuma, Sara kept falling back behind them, trying to shrink back from the loud screams. Takuma turned to her and grasped her hand reassuringly. Sara was glad for the comfort. Sara had picked a bad time to go to class. It was St Xchoclotl's day and the girls were hyped up because of this.

"Don't worry, Sara, they're harmless really," Takuma said. The girl who had helped her, Yuuki, was keeping the girls in line.

"Okay, girls, stay behind your designated gates and WAIT for the boy you want to come to you," she then turned to the Night Class. "Now, boys, these girls take this VERY seriously."

Hanabusa, overcome by excitement ran forward. "Well, taking chocolates from girls is my specialty!"

"Aidou," Kaname said calmly. Kaname discreetly jerked his head in the direction of Sara, who was giving him a funny look.

Hanabusa finally caught on and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...sorry...Dorm President Kuran," He let Kaname and Sara walk past. He thought that he saw a hint of a smirk on Sara's porcelain doll-like features. Sara looked behind her to see if Takuma was still there. Takuma walked towards her and Sara grasped his hand tightly. However, Sara was feeling a little apprehensive about being with in the screaming gang of girls. Her cheeks went extremely pale and she came to a complete stop.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Sara whispered. Takuma looked over at Aidou, who had noticed the girl's hesitation and apprehension.

"Sara...You don't have to do this," Takuma said, "If you're not ready, you can go back."

"But then I'll be on my own," Sara said with a squeak. Takuma sighed.

"What is it that you want to do?" Takuma asked. Sara shuffled forward and took a deep breath.

"I'll go...to class," she said quickly. Takuma nodded and pulled her along, wanting to get her through as quickly as possible, avoiding the possibility of a breakdown on Sara's part.

"Ichijo," one fan girl shouted. Takuma turned his head to see the fangirl was waving a box of chocolates at him. He mouthed that he was sorry and walked away, pulling Sara along with him. Yuuki walked over to him, hands on her hips.

"Ichijo, why are you not accepting any chocolates from the girls," she asked haughtily. Takuma looked around at Sara, indicating that she was the reason. Yuuki nodded with understanding. "Okay, Ichijo. Go on," Yuuki said. Takuma smiled in thanks and walked on with Sara in tow. Sara turned her head to see Zero glaring at her. She quickly averted her gaze and carried on walking. What had she done to warrant such a sour look from him? Was it just her or everyone in general who he hated?

"Sara, don't mind him. He's just been through a lot...he lost his parents too," Takuma clarified.

"So...does that mean that I should go around glaring at everyone," Sara asked ironically. Takuma raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, Sara, you do have a point," Takuma sighed.

"Well, I'm only stating my point," Sara shrugged. As the approached the school building, Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Kaname approached them from behind.

"Are you doing all right, Sara," Kaname asked. Sara replied with a small nod.

"Yes, thank you, Kaname," Sara said politely. "Better than expected anyway."

"Good, I'm glad," Kaname smiled. "Shall we get to class? It will definitely be a learning experience for you, Sara."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," Sara agreed, "But may I ask you something with regards to my lady's maid? Will she definitely be coming here?"

"Of course, Sara. She will be here within the week." Kaname smiled.

"Good, because she's a very dear friend of mine and I cannot bear to be away from her as long as necessary."

"Of course..." Kaname said, taking Sara's hand in his. "...my lady." he kissed the back of it and Sara gave him a soft smile.

Then, Sara turned her head and saw Zero throwing a small box of chocolates at Kaname which were from Yuuki. Kaname caught it with one hand and thanked Yuuki for them. Sara made eye contact with Zero. He glared at her fiercely. He approached her, demanding to know what she wanted.

"What do you want, vampire?" he asked brusquely.

"Eh...I'd like to apologise for almost biting you the other day. I admit that I should not have done it. I know that you're already a vampire, so my bite would not have turned you. It was also incredibly insensitive of me since your family was killed by a bad vampire...like mine...but it gives me no excuse."

"Save your apologies, vampire, I don't want to hear them." with that, Zero turned away from her abruptly. Sara flinched and a sad expression graced her countenance. Takuma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Come on, Sara, at least you did the right thing." Sara turned to him and nodded slowly. She took his hand and he led her away. Kaname had watched the entire scene and threw a fierce glare in his direction before handing the chocolates to Seiren and following Sara and Takuma. He caught up with them, wondering what was happening.

"What happened," He asked. Sara turned her head to look up at him. She appeared almost scared to tell him.

"May I tell you later," Sara asked, "I really do not want to talk about it." Sara turned her head away. Kaname made eye contact with Takuma, silently telling him to tell him later, knowing that Sara probably wouldn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now," Kaname replied. Sara raised an eyebrow, knowing that it really would only be for now.

When they had finally caught up with everyone in class, Sara sat down at her desk. Takuma found her childlike curiosity at something which he took for granted a little amusing as well as adorable. She had never been in a proper classroom before. He also noticed her intense note taking and seriousness of her expression. He couldn't help but smile. Nobody else took notes. They didn't take their classes seriously enough to do such a thing. It was just something to do and somewhere to be.

* * *

During the next lesson, they had been separated into pairs by the teacher. Sara was paired with Kaname. They had to do a science activity/experiment. Sara had done science experiments before back at her mansion with one of her many tutors. She enjoyed science immensely. She liked reading the science books her parents had given to her, recognising her flare for such a subject. Even though they weren't around much, they did like to indulge their daughter's interests to keep her stimulated. On one of their very infrequent visits, an eleven year old Sara had announced that she had wanted to be a scientist when she was grew up, specifically either a marine biologist or a biochemist. She would wander around her mansion in a scientist's white coat, in her free time, pretending to be a scientist. As she grew older, she stopped this, but she didn't lose interest in the subject at all.

Their science experiment was to build certain atoms of specific things from equipment. Since chemistry was Sara's favourite subject, she knew that she would enjoy this. Kaname was rather good at it as well, but that came as no surprise with him being a pureblood vampire. They had no picture or instructions to follow, they all had to do it from memory. They'd had to memorize them the day before, something Sara hadn't done due to obvious circumstances. Sara glanced up at Kaname. He had a clearly bored expression gracing his beautiful features. He was building the model with graceful ease.

"You find this boring, Kaname," Sara asked casually. Kaname heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's not that," he said tiredly, "I just wish that they would give us something a little more...challenging...this is humiliatingly easy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sara started, causing Kaname to look at her, "I do think it's rather challenging...and so beautiful. You just have to glance at it and you cannot help but be in awe of it." Sara fingered her finished model. Kaname notice that her eyes were sparkling with childlike curiosity and awe.

"I take it you like science then?" Kaname mused. Sara's cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink and she looked slightly flustered, "Silly question," he murmured. Sara turned her head away, her hair cascading from around her shoulder and hiding her face.

"Well, I've always had a flare for it...I suppose..." she was clearly embarrassed by this, but she didn't want to show him that. She turned her head back when her cheeks had gone back to their normal colour. Her expression had turned into one of sadness, "Kaname, may I ask you something," she whispered.

"Of course."

Sara fiddled with her hands before asking, "Well, you don't have to answer this, but how did you cope with the death of your parents?" Kaname was silent for a moment and this made Sara panic a little.

"I...just had to get on with it... It left be broken on the inside for some time...but I had to carry on," Kaname sighed sadly, the same look of loneliness in his wine coloured eyes. He turned back to her, "You'll find your own way and when you do, you'll be much happier." Sara seriously doubted that. With the look of loneliness shining in his eyes, it didn't give her much hope.

"Ah, I see.." Sara replied finally. She reclined back in her chair, hoping that her life would take a turn for the better and find some security in her new surroundings.

* * *

Tamaki Tanigawa sat in his mansion, feeling quite triumphant by his actions. He'd gotten his revenge on Sara and her wretched parents. They had humiliated him and made him a laughing stock in society. They had ruined his reputation, Sara especially. At Sara's "coming of age" ball in her mansion when she had turned fifteen, she had publicly slapped him when she tried to kiss her and saying that she was "disgusted by him". She then humiliated him further by publicly ending their engagement, wanting "nothing more to do with him". He also saw that she was very fearful of him, her beautiful sapphire eyes shining with innocent and childlike fear. He was expecting Sara's parents to contradict her and tell her that she was being foolish, but they didn't. They supported her and humiliated him in front of all the nobles.

Although they were not showing it, they had been secretly laughing at and mocking him. He then proceeded to murder a human family and a few vampires in his anguish, eventually murdering Lord and Lady Awayuki and almost killing Sara.

He lounged back in his armchair, chuckling darkly to himself and he elegantly sipped a goblet of real human blood. Then there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" he hissed rudely. A male messenger came striding into the room. He bowed deeply, yet his countenance was grave.

"I'm afraid I have bad news about the little Awayuki princess. She's still alive." Tamaki growled and threw his goblet at the wall, blood going everywhere.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!?" he bellowed. The messenger nodded. Tamaki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed in the messenger's face.

"She's at the prestigious Cross Academy, a school for both humans and vampires." he choked. Tamaki let him go roughly.

"That school...ah...yes. I know what you mean," he mused, "Cross Academy...it's ran by that pacifist twit Kaien Cross and the Night Class president Kaname Kuran. If she's under their protection, this will make it all the more harder to kill her." Tamaki growled frustratedly. He had wanted her, desired her...he still did want her...she was so beautiful and if he couldn't have her, nobody else could, especially Kaname Kuran.

"She is living quite a cosy life there. But if you plan on attacking her, you had better do it when Kaname Kuran isn't around. He's a dangerously powerful pureblood vampire."

"I am well aware of that." he said gruffly. The messenger took this as a cue to leave and he bowed deeply before leaving. A few moments later, a timid servant tottered in.

"My Lord, Sara Shirabuki-sama is here." she said shakily. Tamaki looked up at her and nodded.

"Send her in." he said emotionlessly. The maid bowed and walked out. The next thing he knew was a a pair of slender arms winding around his waist, pressing his back to her chest, "Shirabuki...what are you doing here," he asked icily, "I have no time for your games."

"Oh," she said in a mock hurt tone, "Why are you so mean to me?" she turned him around and traced the contours of his finely sculptured chest with a thin finger. Tamaki growled slightly and gripped her waist. Shirabuki pulled him down by his shirt so that their noses touched, "I'll make you forget about that little failure of a pureblood princess. Don't concern yourself with her and I will make you forget," she could feel his grip on her waist tighten. With one last feral growl, he crashed his lips against hers. Shirabuki pulled him closer to her body. Tamaki backed her onto the couch, kissing her passionately and gently lifting her her skirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Awayuki mansion, Mayumi, Sara's loyal maid and cousin, was finding it incredibly difficult to adjust to not having her beloved cousin around. She had keep a stiff upper lip though. As she was an Awayuki and Sara's closest relative, she was directly in command of Sara's household and it was getting difficult. Some of the staff were getting restless with out their mistress. But she had to persevere. Mayumi knew that Sara was safe at Cross Academy and that as long as she was attending the school, Kaname Kuran would protect her with his life.

She could only hope that she's be able to attend Cross Academy and protect her mistress as only a loyal servant could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara had been losing herself in her books. It took her mind off everything. She had spent some time with Takuma. He was such a wonderful friend. He listened to her concerns and fears. He even helped her through her tears. Sara liked him for his gentleness and the tender way he held her when he tried to console and calm her down. Aidou was getting jealous by how much attention she was giving him and he couldn't couldn't help but resent the vice president for his closeness to Sara. Kaname had also spent time with Sara. He didn't feel as lonely anymore with another pureblood there beside him.

It was a bright day and Sara couldn't sleep. She was still in her uniform and she just felt big a burst of energy coursing through her body would prevent her from being tired. Also, blood lust had become a problem for her in a way it never had been before. She sat on her couch, gripping her shaking body. Her breathing had taken an uneasy turn as it became ragged and painful. Then, there was a knock on the door. She wanted to answer, but she could barely speak. The knocking became urgent. As she tried to get up, she collapsed on to the floor. The door burst open and Kaname stood in the doorway.

"Sara," he exclaimed. He strode calmly over to Sara and he scooped her into his arms. Sara threw her arms around his neck. Kaname sat down and rested her on his knee.

"Ka...na...me..." she gasped. He turned her head to look at him, revealing her glowing crimson eyes.

"Sara, you're blood lusting! You need blood." he pushed the back of her head to his neck so that her plump, pink lips touched his neck.

"No..." she gasped and she tried to pull away from him, "I don't need your blood! I have blood tablets!"

"You cannot survive on blood tablets forever!" however Kaname pulled out his tin of blood tablets. Sara made to grab them but Kaname put them out of her reach. Sara whimpered and tried to reach for them with all her strength. She was starting to get angry with him and his idea that she was going to drink his blood. The truth was, she was afraid of biting him and she had been brought up on blood tablets.

"GIVE ME THE BLOOD TABLETS!" she screamed at him. Kaname sighed and gave in, handing her the small tin to her. There was already a glass of water on the table so Sara dropped two tablets into the water and she quickly snatched the glass, gulping down it's contents. Kaname sighed.

"You should really learn to drink proper blood," he drawled, "Blood tablets don't have the same effect as proper, real blood. It won't last as long."

"I don't care. I refuse to drink real blood." she said resolutely, she jumped up off Kaname's knee and placed the beaker on the table. Kaname stood up and touched her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"You will have to drink real blood some time," he said, "It will be expected of you. However, for now, I will let it go...for now."

"Good," she said stubbornly. Kaname quietly chuckled.

"Now, you should get some sleep. You've just been through a lot. Good day." he delicately kissed her hand and Sara smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do I you were not around." she wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the once threatening tears falling down her cheek. Kaname hugged her back. But, Sara pulled back, "Once again, thank you for being such a good friend." Kaname delicately cleared away a tear with his thumb.

"I'm glad to be of help to you." he kissed her hand again and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Sara couldn't stop her tears from falling and she desperately tried to wipe them away. Sara swallowed and took a deep breath. She then proceeded to change into her night gown. Sara then climbed under the covers of her queen sized, four poster bed. She drew the drapes around her and lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes, hoping for sweet dreams to grace her dreams that day.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 - Bloody Situations

* * *

Over the next few months, Sara began to feel increasingly lonely. Even though she had made friends with the other night class girls and boys, she needed her best friend Mayumi. Late one afternoon, Sara was sitting in her living room, reading a book Takuma had lent her. He'd lent her lots of books for her enjoyment. She was curled up on her sofa in her pyjamas. She loved books. Books were her keys to a world which didn't have the pain she suffered and they indulged her every fantasy. But her fantasies were abruptly interrupted with a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said regally. The door opened and Kaname stepped inside.

"Sara, I have a surprise for you," Kaname said and he turned his head to the girl who was standing behind him. The girl stepped forward.

"Mayumi!" Sara cried and she threw herself into Mayumi's arms. "Are you all right? How did you find me?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Lady Sara, one step at a time. I'm just glad to be here." Mayumi smiled. Sara nodded and carried on hugging her. Sara turned her head to mouth "thank you" to Kaname and he smiled back at each other.

"Well, ladies, I'll leave you to catch up and then you should get read for school, Mayumi, all right?" Kaname said. Mayumi nodded.

"Yes, my lord." Mayumi smiled. Kaname then walked out, leaving the girls alone.

Mayumi was somewhat taller than her mistress. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was a stark contrast to Sara where looks were concerned (Sara having white hair and deep blue eyes).

Mayumi and Sara sat down on the couch. "I witnessed him doing that to you, Lady Sara. I'm sure that he was going to ruin you or worse..." Mayumi took Sara's hands in hers. "But, I'm glad that you're safe now though."

"And I'm glad that you're safe too." Sara smiled. "I just want a nice peaceful life now at Cross Academy. However, I may even be denied that." Sara said woefully. "But, I just have to grin and bear it."

"I know that you've always been strong, Lady Sara. I assume that you have friends here?" Sara nodded in response. "Good, then you don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope that you are right, Mayumi, for all our sakes."

* * *

Sara felt more comfortable now that Mayumi was there. Mayumi had been enrolled in the school so she could legally stay there. She wasn't much older than Sara, who was fifteen, and Mayumi was around Kaname's age. She was an elder sister of sorts

Hanabusa and Takuma where still ordered to look after and guard Sara at all times, despite the fact that Mayumi was there. Not that Takuma or Hanabusa minded; they had grown to like and care for her. She was a broken girl, still grieving her parents' deaths. If you looked at her at first glance, you'd think that she was a child and they'd be right: a child forced to grow up too quickly and to meet her parents' expectations. She knew nothing of the world and her innocence was apparent, even more when she tried to hide it.

* * *

Soon, it was Takuma's birthday however, Sara was feeling apprehensive about going as she had never attended a soirée before due to her parents' fear of her being tainted. They'd be horrified if they saw her in a school. Mayumi had the rest of Sara's clothes brought over from the mansion and Sara was glad of this because then she wouldn't have to borrow clothes from people such as Ruka and Rima.

When Sara was in her room doing her homework, Takuma brought up her suitcases. He put the down for a moment and wiped his fore head. "Sara, you have a lot of clothes."

Sara looked up from her work, "Mmmm? Yes...I suppose so." She said serenely. Takuma smiled slightly.

"Are you sure that you're not going tonight?" Takuma asked. Sara looked at him guiltily.

"I don't know." she murmered. Takuma nodded in understanding.

"Well...you're welcome to join us at anytime. However, it probably isn't wise for you to be left alone, what with your fiance after your life and blood...I'm assuming..."

"That's a fair point." Sara started to fidget with her hands. Takuma patiently waited for her to decide. "Okay...I'll go to your party."

"Good, well, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock," Takuma beamed, "I really want you to enjoy yourself. It would be nice to take your mind off all what has gone on, I bet?"

Sara nodded slightly. "Yes, you're right," Sara said. Takuma smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight, my lady." he bowed and walked out of the room. Sara smiled slightly and stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She rummaged through her many dresses. She picked a simple black dress with black embroidered roses all over it. She swept her hair up into an elegant bun.

* * *

Sara looked up at the clock and it was nearly seven o'clock. She sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her escort to arrive. Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said. The door opened and Takuma stood in the doorway. He looked handsome in a pair of white slacks, a grey jumper and a white shirt underneath.

"Hello, Sara, you look lovely this evening." he smiled brightly. Sara always felt at ease when he smiled.

"Ichijo, if you think of me as a friend, drop the sama honorific...," Sara said firmly.

Takuma hesitated for a moment.

"Please?" she asked imploringly, "Like you did before? It sounded so casual..." Takuma swallowed before nodding.

"Fine, Lady Sa-," he stopped himself before he could say sama, "All right...Sara."

"Good boy, Ichijo." Sara smiled. Takuma smiled back and then offered his arm for her to take. She took his arm and they walked down to the party.

Once they had arrived, Takuma started socializing and coaxed Sara into doing the same. She gently sipped on her blood tablets, quietly taking everything in.

"Ichijo, where is Kaname?"

"Kaname's a little busy at the moment, Sara, he said that he might attend if he gets the time," Takuma explained. Sara nodded.

"Ah, I see..." Sara said distantly. Takuma offered his arm to her and she took it. He led her over to the other members of the Night Class. Sara then also noticed the absence of Kain and Aidou, "Where are Akatsuki and Hanabusa?"

"Eh...they're waiting to escort Yuuki and Zero to the party," Takuma explained. Sara frowned.

"Why are the disciplinary committee attending, Ichijo?"

"Well...all will be explained soon, My Lady..." he said ambiguously. Sara glared at him suspiciously and Takuma gave her a lopsided, sheepish grin. Sara shook her head. She turned her head and saw Yuuki and Zero walking towards them. Takuma beamed, "Yuuki! Zero! Welcome! Please make yourselves at home!" he said happily. Sara raised her eyebrows. She'd seen him cheerful, but never THAT cheerful.

"Eh...we're here on business, Ichijo...we want to know why you killed that Level E earlier today!" Yuuki said, a little uneasy by the atmosphere. Sara cast a glare towards Takuma, sending chills down his spine.

"Well, the thing is, the Level E would have killed anyone he could find in his pursuit for blood," Takuma explained, "Vampire society is separated into levels. We have the purebloods," he gestured towards Sara, "We have us aristocrats, then there are the common vampires, the Level D vampires and then the Level Es. E stands for end and complete degeneration. Human turned vampires aka Level Ds, should never really exist."

"But why are you being so cruel? It's not as if they wanted to become Level Es! Why do you look down upon them," Yuuki said passionately.

"Exactly right," Takuma said, "That's why we must take action and take care of the situation.

"I did it, I sent them on that mission." all eyes fell on Kaname. He was leaning casually against a pillar.

"You sent them on the mission?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki, you should not have cone to a place so dangerous just because Ichijo asked you to." Kaname told her sternly. Yuuki fiddled with her hands.

"I do have Zero with me." Yuuki mumbled. Kaname sighed tiredly.

"Is that so...Yuuki, Zero...come here." they both walked towards Kaname. Sara swallowed but she switched off from then on. She just wasn't interested. She gently sipped her faux blood.

After some time passed, Sara heard the click of a gun. She looked up and saw Zero pointing his gun at Kaname. She dropped her glass and ran towards Zero, shocking everyone, "Zero put the gun down!" Sara placed a firm hand on his arm, trying to push it down. Zero growled and proceeded to point the gun at Sara. She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, "Zero...don't..." Zero held his gun at her for a few moments more before dropping his arm. He ran away as soon as he did so and Yuuki ran after him, shouting his name. Aidou and Takuma ran forward.

"Are you all right, Sara," Takuma asked. Sara nodded. She turned her head towards Kaname.

"Are you all right, Kaname," Sara asked and Kaname nodded curtly.

Soon, the party was again in full swing. Takuma proceeded to cut his cake with Shiki's help. Unfortunately, Shiki had slit Takuma's finger.

"You cut me!"

"Sorry, but don't waste it!" he was about to lick Takuma's finger when he felt a sharp smack to his head. "OW!" he hissed. He turned around and saw a displease Sara. She moved over to Takuma and took his finger. Takuma was curious about what she was going to do. Sara brought the finger to her lips and licked the small trail of blood. Takuma gasped and blushed heatedly.

"What are you doing?" he said nervously. Sara looked up at him innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara smiled. Takuma's widened, shocked eyes relaxed and he smiled gently. Sara handed a glass of faux blood to a indignant Shiki, "Drink that if you're thirsty.

"It's not fair..." Shiki grumbled, "She got to drink his blood!"

Rima smirked and said, "It's simple; she's just prettier than you are."

Shiki grumbled again, making Sara chuckle. She dropped Takuma's finger and gave him a pretty smile. Takuma smiled back gently. Sara giggled and sighed was beginning to get very tired and it seemed that she needed to get going. As not make a scene, Sara slipped away into the shadows. However, as she walked, a gun shot was fired and the smell of blood became heavy in the air. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Why could have fired that shot? Zero, perhaps? Sara, through no will of her own, ran towards where the gunshot was fired.

* * *

The path she was running along soon led her to a horrific scene. The new teacher she had heard so much about, was pointing a gun at Zero, who was in the pool with a blood pouring out of his shoulder. Yuuki was trying to shield him with her body.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what business do you have shooting him? What warrants his excecution?" Sara asked coldly. Yagari turned his head and scowled.

"Who are you?" Yagari asked gruffly. Sara tried to stand her ground and stare him straight in the eye.

"I am Sara Awayuki," She said proudly, "And you must be Mr Toga Yagari, the hunter."

"Yes, that's right," Yagari said brusquely, "Ah and you're the other pureblood brat to be enrolled at this academy."

"I am not a brat, I'm a pureblood princess and proud." Sara said, "It's purebloods like Shizuka Hiou who give us a bad name." Sara said aloofly. She wouldn't allow a hunter to intimidate her. Yagari chuckled sardonically.

"Well, that's a difference of opinion." he turned back to Zero, "Have you lost your sanity yet, vampire?"

"No he hasn't," Yuuki shrieked. Sara flinched at the sound of her voice. Suddenly, Chairman Cross came running towards them.

"YOU TAKE THINGS TOO FAR!" he cried and snatched Yagari's gun off him, "This is why I hate vampire hunters!" Yagari grunted with distaste, "How long do you intend to keep a young girl in freezing water?" he turned to Yuuki and Zero, "Here take my-" they both jumped out athletically without any help from Cross. He grumbled incoherently and turned to Sara, "Are you all right, Sara? Yagari didn't try to hurt you, did he?" he gave the hunter a suspicious look. Sara shook her head.

"No, headmaster, he did not." she said primly. Yagari grunted and turned to Zero, who was gripping his bloodied shoulder.

"I never thought that I would have to shoot my star pupil." Yagari said, a little regretfully. Sara's eyes widened with surprise.

"You were his sensei?" Sara cried, "Why would you shoot your own student? Vampire or no vampire, you should feel a little more compassion for someone's suffering, most especially your student!"

"That's quite enough now, Sara, please go back-" Cross started talking but was cut off by Sara.

"No, I will escort him to where ever you want him to go," Sara said firmly. Cross sighed.

"May I ask why?" Cross asked. Sara shook her head.

"All will be revealed in due course," Sara said cryptically. Then, Yuuki piped up.

"Maybe I should come too," she suggested. Cross shook his head.

"No, Yuuki, go back to the Dorm." he said firmly. Yuuki hesitated before nodding. She ran off and left them alone. After a lengthy silence, Cross finally led them to his private lodgings. He led Sara and Zero up to Zero's room and closed the door after them. Yagari disapproved of this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to leave those two alone," Yagari asked. Cross nodded.

"Sara will know what to do and we must take a step back. This is vampire territory now." Cross said, not knowing if it was truly a good idea, but he had to trust her.

Meanwhile, Sara and Zero stood in a tense silence. Zero glared at her with his steely lavender eyes. Sara held his gaze, trying to muster all the pureblood arrogance she could manage and not be intimidated by him.

"What's your game, vampire," Zero asked after the lengthy silence. Sara sighed, clearly fatigued.

"What kind of tone is that? You should have more respect for your betters. Although, to some degree, I cannot blame you," she said idly. Her eyes broke from Zero's and she glanced at Zero's wounded shoulder, "That must hurt." Zero didn't answer her, "You'll probably need blood for it...and you cannot take blood tablets."

"What do you care? You're just a spoilt little pureblood princess who cares for nothing but herself." Zero growled. Sara's face darkened.

"Is that what you think me? You don't even know me, yet you make judgements based on a silly stereotype! I care about people. I don't make judgements about you, even though I could quite easily say that you're "A dirty Level E" but I don't." Sara said passionately. Zero continued to scowl at her. Before he could argue, Sara grasped his wrist and pulled him into the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. Sara removed her necklace and placed it in her pocket. She then pinned up her snowy hair with a clip.

"Drink my blood." she said firmly. Zero gasped and shook his head fervently. Sara sighed tiredly. She dragged a sharp, finely manicured finger nail across her neck, wanting to provoke Zero's blood lust, "I said drink." she said firmly. Zero continued to glare at her. Sara sighed and made her way over to a table. There was a glass beaker on in and Sara was struck with an idea. She pulled out a metal nail file from her pocket and slashed her wrist quite suddenly, leaving a deep gash in the middle of her palm. Sara clenched her fist, letting the blood be squeezed out of her hand.

"If you won't drink it from me, drink it from the glass."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, but if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. It will heal the wound in your shoulder."

With that, Sara made her way to the door and opened it. She gave Zero one last fleeting glance and then walked out.

* * *

Sara made her way out, feeling quite good about herself. It was rather dark and Sara soon realised this fact. She shivered as she walked through the forest as it was the quickest way to the Moon Dorm.

Suddenly, a sinister voice broke the peaceful silence.

"All alone, Sara?" Tamaki made his way out of the shadows and into the silvery moonlight. Sara froze.

"Have you come to kill me?" Sara squeaked. Tamaki grinned evilly and his eyes went crimson.

"Why don't you run, princess?" that was good question. WHY didn't she run? Did she want to die and be with her parents where ever they were?

Tamaki advanced upon her and he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her forward. She gave a whine of pain. "I'm going to enjoy this, Sara...and then you can join your stupid parents in hell." he jeered. Sara didn't dare cry; she would be strong in death.

She felt him lick her neck and she shivered and not in a good way. Then his fangs ripped into her smooth neck. She screamed in pain. The sound of him gulping down her blood disgusted her. She tried to push him away but was getting weaker and weaker.

"Release her." a voice said dangerously. Tamaki ignored it and carried on. "I said, release her." Tamaki growled in frustration and looked up. Kaname's eyes were glowing crimson. Tamaki laughed evilly.

"What are you going to do, Kuran? I'm now a pureblood with new powers..." he dropped Sara on the hard, cold earth and teleported out of the situation. Kaname rushed forward and knelt beside Sara and cradled her limp body against her own. If Sara survived this, this would make her confidence and readiness to be who she was born to be severely affected. Kaname rushed to Sara's side.

"Sara, why did you let him do that?" Kaname whispered. Sara opened her eyes slightly.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore." she whispered hoarsely. Kaname hugged her limp body closer. He was angry that Sara would think such a thing. She wasn't alone, far from it. He stood up with Sara in his arms. He took her back to the Moon Dorm, seething that she would think such thoughts. It took all his strength not to drink her blood himself, as her blood was so very sweet smelling.

He lay her on the bed when he got to her room and he sent Seiren to retrieve Takuma. When he arrived, he was horrified by the state Sara was in. "I'll leave her in your capable care, Ichijo." Kaname put a hand on his shoulder and then walked out. Sara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sara..." Takuma breathed. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Please...Ichijo...stay with me." Sara whimpered and she lightly gripped his arm. Takuma placed a hand over hers. "I'll stay...lie down and relax...I'll be here when you wake up."

"Lie down with me." Sara weakly commanded. Takuma went red.

"Lie down with you?"

"Please...I just...want the support...nothing will happen...I promise." Sara croaked.

Takuma was hesitant but nodded. "Just let me get a clean shirt." Sara nodded and Takuma walked quickly from the room. He walked to his room, walked inside, pulled a white shirt and a pair of clean, black slacks. He walked out of his room and Kaname was walking past.

"Ichijo, why aren't you still with Sara?" Kaname asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just went to get some clean clothes."

"I don't want you to hurt her because if you do...there will be serious consequences." Kaname said threateningly.

Takuma gave him a confused look. "Why would I hurt her?"

"Well, you care for her don't you?" Kaname asked. Takuma gasped.

"Not in that way, Kaname."

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't." Kaname said before walking away, "Oh and by the way, tell Sara to see me in my office tomorrow." Takuma gulped and walked back slowly to Sara's room. He placed his clean clothes on Sara's couch as he entered.

"You're still staying?"

Ichijo hesitated but knew that he wouldn't be able to resist this girl, even if he wanted to, "Of course. I'll stay."

Ichijo's cheeks became very red and he averted his embarrassed gaze. Sara gazed up at him expectantly. Her cheeks were tinted a beautiful shade of pink as she realised what she was asking him to do.

"Oh, it's all right, Ichijo," She said, waving a hand dissmissively at him, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," Ichijo said, scratching the back of his head, "I'll lay with you."

Sara beamed up at him. She took his hand and led him over to the bed. As Sara climbed onto the soft mattress, Ichijo followed suit. Sara drew the gossamer drapes around her four poster bed, making her feel safer. As she lay down, Sara found that she was very close to him. For some reason or another, she felt embarrassed and she was sure that . She swallowed and dared to peer up at Ichijo's handsome face. To her relief, he was smiling down at her. Ichijo gently pulled her to his chest, allowing Sara to bask in his warmth. Sara tentatively snuggled in and she felt his arms tighten slightly around her waist. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling Ichijo's steady heart beat.

As she was about to doze off, she felt Ichijo's soft lips against her forehead. Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't say anything. She just snuggled in to his chest further.

"Thank you, Takuma," Sara whispered.

"Only for you," Ichijo whispered. Sara looked up at him with a small smile. She noticed that their faces were also very close and she could feel his hot breath against her own mouth. She smiled lightly before snuggling into his chest once again, falling asleep into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next night, Takuma's eyes fluttered open to see the gentle sunset sky shining through the windows. He also became aware that he had a warm sensation against his chest. He looked down and saw the top of Sara's white head of hair. He remembered the night before as it came flooding back. He smiled softly and smoothed Sara's hair from her face. Sara whimpered at the contact and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, sleepy head," Takuma said cheerily.

"Good morning, Ichijo," Sara said with a yawn, "You stayed."

"Yes...yes I did..." Takuma said, not believing that he actually did stay. He was planning to leave once she was asleep, but, that didn't happen, "Oh, Sara, Kaname wants to see you in his office. It will be because of last night."

Sara looked grave, "Do you know what happened last night," Sara asked. Takuma sighed.

"I have an idea," he uttered. Sara sighed.

"I was only helping him."

"Are you sure that's wise? You've just been through some terrible things."

"I know...but he was in need. I couldn't help myself. It's with in my nature to help people."

Takuma nodded, "Okay, well, let's go."

Sara stumbled to her feet and walked towards the door. Takuma followed her as she made her way down the quiet corridor. She knocked on his door and she heard a soft "Enter".

Sara opened the door and walked inside, "You wanted to see me?" Kaname turned around to look at her.

"Where did you run off to last night before I rescued you from Tamaki?" he asked in a tone which Sara couldn't read.

"I was...protecting Zero from that new teacher who wanted to kill him." Sara said quietly. She could sense Kaname's distaste. Kaname walked over to her and grabbed her partially healed yet bloody hand.

"He drank your blood," he mused. Takuma looked rather shocked, "You should never offer your blood to him."

"He was desperate," Sara said simply, "He'd been shot by his old teacher Touga Yagari."

"Ichijo, would you please give me a moment alone with Sara?" Kaname asked. Takuma nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Kaname looked down at Sara, "It was a very foolish thing to do, Sara," Kaname said slowly.

"It's my blood, Kaname," Sara protested. Suddenly, Kaname's palm made contact with Sara's cheek, smacking her hard, "Kaname?" she asked fearfully. She placed a hand to her cheek; it was stinging horribly. Kaname gave an exasperated sigh.

"Your blood is precious and it should not be given away so freely. It is a foolish thing to do." Kaname said slowly. Sara scowled at him.

"You cannot tell me what to do with my blood. I am not a child."

"That is exactly what you are: a little child with only her instincts to rely on. True, your blood is on par with mine but you are just a little girl who is afraid of her own shadow and that's what makes you a child," Kaname said scathingly. Sara's eyes watered. It was true. Her tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. She heard Kaname sigh. Kaname pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly, "You'll learn to be who you are soon enough, Sara," Kaname said quietly. Sara nodded and she sniffed. After a while, Kaname let go of her, "All right, go and get some rest." Sara hastily wiped away her tears and walked out just as quick. Takuma was about to ask her what was wrong but she closed the door in his face, angrily throwing herself on the bed and wept into her pillow.

* * *

The next night, Sara was rather quiet and pale. She felt numb to everything after her confrontation with Kaname. Takuma had become worried about her because when he tried to talk to her, she would turn her head away. But as she did so, she started to examine her injured hand. For some reason, they hadn't healed properly. It was unusual as she healed pretty quickly, but maybe the blood tablets really weren't enough for her anymore.

As they settled down in class, the door swung open. Everyone turned their heads to see Toga Yagari saunter into the classroom. Everyone's eyes widened, "Hello, I'm Touga Yagari and I'm your new ethics teacher. Nice to meet you." he said in a mock cheerful tone. Sara gave him a look of disgust.

"Yagari?" Ruka questioned, "Isn't that the name of the best hunter around at the moment?"

"What does he want here?" Hanabusa asked.

"Fortunately for you lot, my execution list is completely empty right now, but if you purebloods find my lecture boring and fall asleep, I may well add your name to it." he was looking straight at Sara and Kaname as he said this. Sara gasped slightly but Kaname remained stoic.

"We'll keep that in mind, Yagari-sensei..." Kaname said smoothly. Sara looked up at him and she was glad he was so calm. It kept her calm as well. But this would turn out to be a very long night.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
